Trust Is key
by R3b3lWolf
Summary: A not so fantabulous bending sister group is added to the well know Team avatar, What changes will this make to the story read to find out ... Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. ºBeginningsº

**So I own none of the Official LOK Characters you know and love I only own my Ocs Sarah and Spirit :3 **

**Pairings: {Mako:Sarah} {Bolin:Spirit} 3**

**No hating don't like don't read**

**FALLOW AND REVIEWS PLEASE**

* * *

**Sarah's P.o.V**

I had always tookin care of my sister are parents had left us when they discovered what we were.

Mutants they called us,Mistakes and freaks all because they were jealous of the gifts the spirits had given us.

You think they be proud to find out that there daughters were benders of two would be wrong the minute they found out, They kidnapped their own children and threw them on a cargo ship their last words ..."Never come back if you want to live".

Of course without having food or money we were forced to the streets I did what I could to survive some choices I can't say I'm proud of but I guess it was all for the better.

I had finally gotten us off the streets with my "special jobs" but I knew living this way wouldn't end well, for the little kid card wore off all those years ago ,18 I have now been living this way for 12 years,And some habits are harder to change than we weren't going back out on those horrid streets that's a Promise I would keep.

* * *

**Makos P.o.V**

I had done it I got Bolin and I off the streets and now had a steady job as a cop.

I was like these petty criminals before, But I never felt bad for My reasons were justified they..They only wanted whats best for them selfish and uncontrolled,Yes i never felt pity until I met her.

I was called for a simple bust of a young woman who had been caught shop lifting I couldn't help but think Classic to this one, Speeding off I headed to the local dumpling store.

That is when I saw her, she was exotic although something told me she wasn't just exotic because of her looks.

I couldn't help feel bad for the way she sat slumped in her chair with her bright golden hair that was covering her she looked at me I saw those bright blue eyes that screamed water tribe,But during the resisting of her arrest she was said to be using fire, Not very skilled attacks I mind you. I'm guessing she was a mix of the benders like my brother and I.

Causally I made my way over to My boss, Lin

"Hello" I smiled

"What beings you to this minor crime scene "I questioned her with a smile.  
My boss only showed up on large bust or dangerous raids ,Although the calm yet fury in The young bandits eyes didn't lead me to believe she was too much trouble .

Lin glared me down "Since you're a rookie I'll let that slide but I'll have you know" she gestured to the broken beauty"That one is in a load of trouble".

I decided to face this 'dangerous' criminal."The names Mako now why don't you make this easy and tell me why you would be on a most wanted list".

As she looked up I could see silent tears fall down her face at barely a whisper

"I did what i must to survive"She replied coldly.

I gazed shocked but before i could respond the room filled with steam and I knew she wasn't alone.

* * *

Thats when I heard it muffled -umphs- And the sound of body's hitting the floor with large groans. The duo had made the mistake of leaving me behind.

A dark shadow exited out the back, I fallowed hot in pursuit I chased them dodging the assaults of the girls fire balls and earth chunks coming at me from all directions.

They were stumbling I could see it but little did they now half my life I was the one running and I wouldn't give up that easy.

I finally caught them when the fire bending sister tripped causing the other one to stop and go to her aid.

Summoning a small flame in my hand I came blonde one was clutching her ankle tightly and the other who had never be put on record before was hovering over the seemingly older rubbed Me the wrong way And I knew why.

Speaking up and extinguishing my flame I cleared My throat "You two are sisters"Pausing then I added "aren't you"

* * *

**Spirits P.o.V**

Looking up I saw the young cop instantly I rose into a fighting stance protectively in front of my sister "Stand back I'lll tear you too shreds"I growled

He retaliated my response with "I'll take that as a yes".

He was stepping closer when I quickly lifted a rock from the beaten path

"You're not taking us to jail" I growled "Now leave so i can heal her" with a gesture to my sister on the filthy ally stopped moving , But what he said caught me off guard

"You're an earth bender I have a water bending friend I wont turn you in ,Lin will trust me , please I know what its like to be you "He pleaded down at my sister her wordless glare said trust him.

I went to pick her up But even the little weight she had been enough to weigh me down I stumbled causing the reaction of a load groan from my sister"Oh My spirits Sarah I'm sorry"  
I blurt out.

Shocker, Mr. good cop Bad cop shows up"Let me help" he said  
while walking over to Sarah if I knew I could have handled it I would have Ended him on the spot. I hated the idea another person especially a boy  
Her age caring her I didn't bear the thought Watching him carefully as we headed back to his apartment Sarah better know what she was doing.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 :3 **

**Until Later **

**Rebel Wolf**


	2. Poss¡ßle Starts

**So I own none of the Official LOK Characters you know and love I only own my Ocs Sarah and Spirit :3 **

**Pairings: {Mako:Sarah} {Bolin:Spirit} 3**

**No hating don't like don't read**

**FALLOW AND REVIEWS PLEASE**

* * *

**Spirits P.o.V**

It felt like forever until we finally reached his apartment, And man was I shocked to find two other people already there.

Upon entering he sat Sarah down on the couch. This place wasn't much but the window above that small reddish couch did have a magnificent view.

Soon the young water bender approached me with a friendly smile she began to introduce herself

"Hi I'm Korra the-"cutting her off I gave her a rather cold tone  
"I know" I stated as I walked over to my sister.

The young cop was looking over her ankle, hovering a little too close for my liking.

Walking over to them I cleared my throat"I thought you were a fire bender" I snapped

He looked a little shocked at my tone but was rather nice in his response  
"I am" turning his gave to the avatar"Hey kor think you can fix her up"

The cocky water bender simply responded by cracking her knuckles And bending some water over to my sister. Slowly the water began to glow And my sisters face once wincing in pain now relaxed as she let out a small yawn.

Speaking up I quickly apologized for dropping her earlier,But being my sister she brushed it off as it was nothing.

Walking over to the water bender and thanking her for her services along with a firm handshake from the firebender. Who I still didn't trust mind you.

* * *

**Sarah's P.o.V**

After I thanked Korra and the firebender.  
I walked over to my sister a quickly spoke up " Well thank you but we really must be going now".

That is when he spoke up amber eyes full of determination "You and you're sister are welcome to stay her you know".  
I looked over at my sister "No its fine you'll probably just turn us in any way I was making my way over to the door when he grab my wrist  
"Go where" He demanded

Not sure what to say I simply stated back "Home" that wasn't a lie we did have a apartment more like a roof on crumbling walls though.

"That's a lie" he added back finally letting go of my the end he manage to persuade my sister and I to stay he said he had something to show us in the morning.

Although I end up with a rather restless sleep do to the fact I couldn't stop wondering what would happen if he discovered what we really were...

It was around 10:ish when I woke up they took us down into the pro-bending arena I have heard of it before, On the radios of the passing Sato spared for a while then the heat of are flames caused the room to become to hot and stuffy.  
My sister had loosened up a lot around the earthbender.I think she's got a thing for him although, I can't say I wasn't attracted to the fire bender, Mako he said his name was.

Later they challenged us to a match, Toza even let us use the real field after a decent amount of pleading from the brothers.

They said it would be two on two all natural rules apply Korra decided to be are feild wasnt necessarily on so we had to assume when the ground lights would flash.

At first are battle was with swapped elements but after some time we switched that's when she did it.  
I knew this was a bad idea Spirit blew her cover and bent the water on impulse to deflected the on coming earth disc they immediately stopped there assaults.

Mako was the first to speak up "Y-you just bent wat-ter ... HOW "

His brother Bolin jaw dropped practically to the floor"That was awesome"he looked at me"Can you do that" he questioned.

I froze this couldn't end well...

* * *

Did you enjoy Chapter 2 ah romance in the air 3


	3. ßlowing Cøvers

**So I own none of the Official LOK Characters you know and love I only own my Ocs Sarah and Spirit :3 **

**Pairings: {Mako:Sarah} {Bolin:Spirit} 3**

**No hating don't like don't read**

**FALLOW AND REVIEWS PLEASE**

* * *

**So I own none of the Official LOK Characters you know and love I only own my Ocs Sarah and Spirit :3 **

**Pairings: {Mako:Sarah} {Bolin:Spirit} 3**

**No hating don't like don't read**

**FALLOW AND REVIEWS PLEASE**

Sarah just stood there Awe stuck frozen in place " S-spirt what did you do".

Spirit Looked at her sister in smiled dumbly and raised her hands " I just bent water yay...".  
Mako and Bolin shared a look of confusion not believing her all.

Next thing they knew Mako called Sarah's name frantically diving to catcher before her knees give way and she fell unconscious on to the floor .

Mako quickly stood up the began to walk back to the door with sarah bridal style in his arms "Well that was uncalled for we better get her back up to the apartment" he said while walking away

Bolin Spirit gave each other questionable looks as the began to fallow.

Sarah regained conscious upon entering the apartment she was now rubbing her throbbing head while sharing a few glances at spirit. Speaking up she questioned her sister and others"So uh how hard exactly did I hit the floor ". Continuously rubbing her head.

"Uh you didn't" Mako stated while setting her down on the couch then rubbing the back of his neck ...I kinda uh caught you "With a half hearted smile she looked up "Well thank you " she added back.

Mako noticed the glare Spirit was giving him Gulping a bit before he sat across from Sarah"So can you do it to" he questioned,she looked up from the floor once again not even answering his question she swayed her hand back and forth in the air With one last quick sweep of her hand she collected the water that was in the air."Well I guess I have some explaining to do " she noted to the boys all they could do was nod she then started the story ...

_**BACK STORY**_

**Sarah's P.o.V**

_"It all started a few years after Spirit was born I had just discovered my water bending my dad was quite proud of taught me everything He knew a which was a lot,He was a man of power one little mistake and you failed him that's why when I accidentally discovered that I was a fire bender he needed to get rid of us and was only five when she displayed her earthbending ability she used it to protect me when he when he went after me..."_

Pausing as the tears gently began to fall freely down my face I bent them away quickly as a Mako put his arm around me to my surprise.

_''You don't have to continue" I heard him say Ignoring his gesture I continued._

_"He easily over powered a five and six-year-old with his ..His blood bending he tied us up and threw us on the next cargo ship to republic city the crew never found us we freed are self with the help of Aiden and Nala Soon after we arrived we ended up on the street with no were to go and no money I did what I could to insure are survival but ended up In a situation, got mixed up with the wrong people I tried to run but-" I stoped I couldn't continue_

"I cant"I said running out of the room holding my sides As soon as I got up I felt mako trail behind me.

**Spirit P.o.V**

I was going to go after my sister when I felt someone grab my wrist I tugged against his strong grip

"Let go Bolin I need to go after Sarah "I growled

He glared at me " Thats were you're wrong Mako can handle it just trust him besides I want to hear the rest of the story if you're okay with telling me of course"He asked

I sighed "The reason we ended up on this part of town was to get away from traid territory she worked small jobs for them to get money then they asked her to help them with murder.. of course she reused but when she went to run the stabbed her she came home barley conscious I had to beg the healers to help her from there she did her own smaller crimes to feed us from there you know the rest"...

Meanwhile on top the arena

**Sarah P.o.V**

I clutched my legs tightly to my chest Crying into my knees.I heard him coming his heavy foot steps against the cold ground.

"You're a fast runner "he said while slowing down I guess he was trying to lighten the mood, I just kept quite

"Look I understand how you feel he said touching my shoulder blade I flitched ever so slightly, however he noticed

"Hey, are you okay did you hurt you're self on you're way out " he said with concern driven eyes  
"No im fine " I whispered back  
"Are you sure I can call Korra over I'm sure she wont mind a break from Tenzin, Any way can I at least make sure you're not under exaggerating"

I nodded I don't know what drove me too do so, But I knew he had found my large scar when I heard his gasp

"This didn't happen just now did it " he questioned me while examining my back

"No it was a some time ago My criminal life led me to work for the triads when I wouldn't help commit murder ...they stabbed me" my words drifted off towered the end  
"I understand" was his response  
"How could u "I shot back

Thats when he told me his story at the end tears dripped down my eyes as I kissed him he gladly kissed back. All was well until was I noticed Spirit came after me...

She ran into Mako tackleing him to the ground Shoving into his chest hard "Don't ever touch my sister again you hear" Spirit yelled  
I could only gape at what i saw

* * *

**Guys just wanted to say Sorry If I have any minor typos let me know if you see them but be nice :s**

**R3B3LWolf**


	4. §Remember§

**So I own none of the Official LOK Characters you know and love I only own my Ocs Sarah and Spirit :3 **

**Pairings: {Mako:Sarah} {Bolin:Spirit} 3**

**No hating don't like don't read**

**FALLOW AND REVIEWS PLEASE**

* * *

**Sarah P.o.V**

Okay what the hell was Spirit doing ?!I could see the fear and mako's eyes  
What was Spirits problem, as much as I willed my self to move to drag spirit off him my body wasnt listening to me. So I was forced to sit there with a blank stare almost frozen.

**Spirits P.o.V**

All I could feel was rage ,This creep kissed my sister.I slammed into his chest with all my force resulting in a load groan from mako

That is when I felt strong hands grasp my shoulders and pull me back."Let go of me Bolin"I yelled

Whoa their calm down there tiger why don't you tell me why you want to murder my brother and perhaps I'll consider" he added with a small laugh

"He Kissed my sister"I screamed causing mako to back up to I assume get my sister out of my trance

I lunged forward breaking his grasp to go after Mako, Sarah conveniently gained some control before I got to him and grasped my shoulders  
"Little sis you have lost it calm down even Aiden wouldn't be this mad with Mako" Sarah said.  
Then it hit me but Sarah beat me too it"oh shit" I mumbled  
Then I heard Sarah Yell "Aiden" before quickly running off the side of the roof using her bending to slow her decent. I followed quickly to the Back side of town, we turn down the familiar ally pulled her fingers to her mouth to produce a loud whistle suddenly two large wolf like creatures Came out from behind a tunnel and tackling me and Sarah with love that is when naga appeared and didn't look they gotta along well at first until Sarah went in and calmed them down she then introduced them to are wolf friends.

**Sarah's P.o.V**

"Korra lets just say that you're not the only one with an exotic pet" I said with a cheeky smile

"This is Aiden my Giant Red Panda Wolf (Image A large wolf with the marks of a red panda )"  
Quickly adding while walking over to Nala " And this here is Nala She's a Black bear Wolf (Black giant wolf slightly bigger than a Aiden with a black coat and brown markings )

Korra jumped off Naga And remark sweet, I roll my eyes while I start to stratled Aiden "well I'm gonna go ride" I said while taking off.

* * *

**Short and sweet Heh...Dont kill me and Ill update faster :3**

**Deal ? Deal :D**

**R3b3lWolf**


	5. §Reunited§

**So I own none of the Official LOK Characters you know and love I only own my Ocs Sarah and Spirit :3 **

**Pairings: {Mako:Sarah} {Bolin:Spirit} 3**

**No hating don't like don't read**

**FALLOW AND REVIEWS PLEASE**

* * *

**Sarah P.o.V**

I felt so free! Riding bare back on the shores of Yue bay, it was like A cheeky movie I saw before. How ironic I though,  
"Come on Aiden Faster" I urged

**Spirits P.o.V**

"Alright let's go we mide as well catch up with Sarah, I know where she went " I sated straddling Nala, Then I noticed how squished They all were on Naga's saddle I couldn't help but giggle  
"Would one of you brave warriors like to ride bare back with me ?" I mocked the questioned while smothering a small laugh

"I would" Korra stated "but I kinda am the only one who knows how to drive Naga So" She finished slowly with a slight smile

" I'll do it" Bolin said raising his hand and jumping off Naga

After I helped him on he rubbed his chin "So where do I uh hold on" He said while smiling

Smirking back but not turning to him I said slyly "Figure it out" ,"Come on Nala Lets go " I said while kicking her sides lightly

Bolin responded by quickly Wrapping his arms around my waist I felt a small blush creep across my cheeks but continued on the sun was setting and didn't want Sarah by herself in the night not with these new equalist out scavenging for every bender.

Sure enough I found her by the Shore at least I think I did all I saw was heart skiped a beat then I realised that Aiden would kill any stranger that tried to get near her ,So I slowed my breaths slowing Nala down a few feet In front of Aiden I hoped off her,but before I went over to Sarah surprised she hadn't rose to greet us.

"So How was the bare back ride" I asked Bolin

He looked up "Thrilling and terrifying at the same time" He said with a slight chuckle"The offer still up for the way Home " He said Smiling

"su-" I was cut off by the sound of a Growl I knew instantly To be Aiden's I snapped my neck around only to see To my relief , Mako trying to approach Sarah and backing away from away a very angry Aiden.

I'm sorry but I couldn't help it Laughing getting and getting glare from mako but like I care .

**Sarah's P.o.V**

I heard some faint growling noise  
It registered kinda slow at first but then I realised that it was Aiden if Aiden was growling that only ment ... I shot up quickly. Not to stable on my feet I preformed a fighting stance But relaxed when I saw Mako I then wrapped my arms around's muzzle ensuring him it was fine.

He responded with a wag of his tail And a low whine I couldn't help but let out a small yawn I was still pretty tired after my short nap

"So whats Up guys ? I said brushing the sand out of Aiden's fur .

Spirit spoke up "We gotta get back Sarah it's getting dark" I noticed She and Bolin had made their way up on Nala I raised an eyebrow at the fact Bolin had his arms around her waist but I wasn't as rash as my sister,I'll just ask about it later.

I went to straddle Aiden but only made it half way up before losing balance , Aiden looked back and laid down nuzzling his large nose against me with a low whine

"You okay Sarah" Mako asked

"Fine...Just kinda tired I said straddling Aiden firmly now Spirit wand Korra went to turn the beast around when mako jumped off and over to Aiden

"Want me to drive he offered" with a kind smile  
"Do you even know how"I challenged  
He simply nodded and jumped up on to Adiens back behind me.  
I raised an eyebrow "How is this driving ?"

"Like this " he said while wrapping his arms around me moving to grab the Tuffs of fur from me I tried not to lean on to his warmth But sleep was calling

* * *

**Heh heh *backs away slowly* Dun kill me I know this was super short **

**R3b3lWolf**


	6. ΩConfusionΩ

**So I own none of the Official LOK Characters you know and love I only own my Ocs Sarah and Spirit :3 **

**Pairings: {Mako:Sarah} {Bolin:Spirit} 3**

**No hating don't like don't read**

**FALLOW AND REVIEWS PLEASE**

* * *

**Sarah P.o.V**

It be very hard to say It was easy to stay awake.

In my defense though he was very comfy and to the looks of things it would appear that Spirit fell asleep against Bolin,So I wouldn't have to worry about her 'outburst'.

I felt myself drift back against mako, Quickly I jolted back Up leaning a bit to the side. Man this just gets harder and Harder my eyes shut closed again as a tipped to the side a I righted myself then He spoke up care laced in his voice "You can lean back I don't mind"

I simply nodded and leaned into his warmth and drifted quickly to sleep.

**Mako P.o.V**

After I made sure she was asleep I quickly urged Aiden to catch up to the others upon reaching there I saw Spirit had also fallen asleep , I looked down at Sarah she looked peaceful her hair slightly draped her face as she leaned into my chest you could see the slight rise and fall of her chest. Although It seemed like forever We reached the apartment A few minutes later.

Then I thought of small problem

"Uh,Kor ? Were are we gonna put 3 gigantic animals?"

She rubbed her chin then Spoke up again "Tenzin's ! "she shouted

"SHHHH" I reminded at the feeling of Sarah stirring "Anyway how would we get them fairies are docked up for tonight " I questioned

"Duh water bending three Animals ,Three Water benders" She added applying her hands to her hips

"There both asleep" I stated but before I could continue Sarah spoke up "Was asleep, I can handle this my self" She stated yawning and hopping off Aiden. I followed not to irritate the large beast.

"Bolin. Mako go ahead and get Spirit in" She ordered

I was hesitant but as long as Korra was with her I'm sure nothing would go Wrong.

**Sarah's P.o.V**

Letting out another yawn I guided Nala and Aiden on the ice bridge me and Korra made. Aiden and Nala wern't to fond of the ice being from of the warmer fire nation and earth kingdom habitats but Naga sure didn't mind. after what felt like forever We made it to the other end Korra placed the animals in the sky bison pen as I quickly melted the bridge. When she got back we swam back to the arena using are bending to propelled us across the bay.

_~Next day~_

**Sarah p.o.v**

I don't know what lead to this but when I woke up I was In a bed and not just any bed Makos bed!

Shit I mumbled Trying to get up but felt the weight of something soon realized to be Makos arm holding me down. Blowing my bangs out of my face My cheeks grew hot with blush.

Damn! This looks bad

~Meanwhile~

**Spirits P.o.V**

I woke up Back to back to Bolin I smiled lightly he was so cute as he slept.

I then pulled the covers off me And glanced lightly at the clock 9:27 Might as well get up I thought. Figured I make breakfast then As I passed Mako's room I thought of a plan the devil him self couldn't create a better version of.

...I smiled devilishly as a turned the knob gently ...

Sarah's P.o.V

Oh please tell me my paranoid brain is hearing things,Please say the door didn't open Please say that wasnt Spirts gasp.

Shit shit shit

"What is this" she yelled lightly

"Spirit it's not what it looks like I really don't know how I got here please don't kill Mako he doesn't know whats happening"

If she haven't had confused me before She did now She fell to the ground in laughter.

"So you're not going to jail for murder" I gulped with a hinter of sarcasum in my voice

Barley making out her words through the laughter "Y..Yes ,It...it...it...It was my idea for you to be in here ...Now get out here and help make breakfast " l Slipped out from the covers and made my way over to the Kitchen to help Spirit.

-Later that day-

Spirit P.o.V

We were all eating at Narooks for lunch today I figured that it be best to go out for lunch treat everybody with some of are left over money.

It was all good small chit-chat

But next thing I know is Bolin is blurting out

"Oh yeah by the way Sarah" For the sake of further experiences me and Spirit are dating now" He said with a smile I took a huge spit take an Sarah damn near chocked Mako was imidiately at her service patting her back gently sometimes and other times he rubbed a circle around her back .

I spoke up "Nice timing dear I chuckled " I took a small sip of Water before adding "and any other random news"

He tapped his chin before hmming into a no He giggled but that's when Mako spoke up "That reminds me we have a match this afternoon us vs the South temple sky bisons you should come let Ya sit in the Dressing room "he added

" Sure" I stated leaning into Bolin,"Sarah?"

She looked up with a smile nodded an stated briefly " Sounds fun,okay" soon after that are food arrived to climax the rest of are wonderful evening

* * *

**GUYS I PROMISE THEY'LL GET LONGER OVER BREAK 3**

**But what ghost readers... Let me know you're here review ..Pwease **

**R3B3LWo**lf


	7. ΩTermsΩ

**So I own none of the Official LOK Characters you know and love I only own my Ocs Sarah and Spirit :3 **

**Pairings: {Mako:Sarah} {Bolin:Spirit} 3**

**No hating don't like don't read**

**FALLOW AND REVIEWS PLEASE**

* * *

**Spirit P.o.V**

Well after lunch We headed back to there apartment Me and bolin were hand and hand while mako and Sarah Trailed akwardly behind

"Hey guys the match is in a few hours what You want to do until then"Bolin spoke up

"Me Im takeing a nap " Sarah added with a yawn for a dramatilc effect Causeing mako to chuckle

I couldnt really be mad if they flirted plus I trust him more...a little,Besides I be hypicytical concidering Im dating Bolin now and all damn my well I guess as long as he keeps himself in check we wont have a problem.

When we finally reached the apartment Sarah help up her statment an headed right for the couch classic Sarah

"Sarah you can come lay down with me if you want I mean as long as its not too akward or anything" Mako stated

Sarah raised her head sleepily before looking at me I nodded and she walked off

* * *

**Mako's P.o.V**

If you want I can go sleep on the couch or something I shrugged rubbing the back of my neck

She yawned shifting uneasly on her feet before shakeing her head 'no' and going to rest on my bed

I fallowed shortly after behind her shocked when she snuggled against me with a light I wrapped my arms around her .She then leaned further into my chest I began to drift off when she spoke up

"Its true what they say you know"Pauseing inbetween to yawn"firebenders are really warm"She mummbled shifting slightly

I chuckled before kissing her forehead slightly "Sarah I-" I stopped when I heard a light snore reliseing she fell asleep I quickly placed a gental kiss on her forehead and driffed to sleep myself

* * *

**Bolins P.o.V**

"Well I guess that its just me and you" I said to a day dreaming spirit

She turned from her gaze out the window Raising an eyebrow at me thats when I relized how bad that sounded face palming I quickly added "Oh sorry not like that "

She chuckled befor adding that she was jokeing when her gaze returned out to the bay I couldnt't help but marvel in her chocolate brown locks floated down her back gracefully down her back and her eyes made it look like there wasnt any stars in the I remebered the match jolting out of my thoughts I brought it up to her

"Not to sound rude but in all honesty who do you think is a better water bender in all respect that is "

I expected hesitation but without missing a beat she responded "Sarah " not even turning to look at me.

"How come" I asked noticing the cold tone she used

"She was trained better she needed to fight well if she worked for the ...uh...Traids...So they trained her shed come home battered and bruised and taught me some of what she knew but the life on the run is hard yah know plus I proved a protigy in earth sarah still has trouble with her fire ...Thats why she doesn't use it much" oh I said not knowing what else to do I planted a kiss on her forehead after embracing her We had small chit chat after that time flew by pretty quickly then I relised it was almost time for the match

* * *

"Match is in an hour better go wake them up"

Spirit nodded and fallowed me down the small hall I nocked breifly on the door Before entering...

"Aww isnt that the cutest thing yah ever saw" I mocked

resulting Spirit to chuckle a tad.

Mako ,before Spirit and I woke him,Had been curled around Sarah in a protective caccoon,Legs intertwined pressed firmly against each other as if they wanted to fuse together,He had his arms wrapped around her tightly and his face burried in her hair peaceful and we came along,Mako waked tilting his head slightly to see his 'observerse' groaning as he laid back down

"what do you want " He grumbled into sarahs hair obviously content with the position he was in before.

"Hour till the match bro" I snickered Mako responded with a groan while He carefully untagled him self from a still sleeping sarah placeing the blanket over her with a gental kiss on her forehead he walked over to me "dont wake her man she didnt get much sleep last night...or this morning" he said with a short glare at Spirit

"One problem bro...We kinda need her korras...not...coming" I stated heasitently

"What!?" Mako yelled then muttering a shit when he relized how loud he been peeking in to see a still sleeping sarah he looked back to me "What does this have to do with her" He added "Well it means were short a waterbender and-" he cut me off a tad bit rudely "Spirit arnt you a waterbender" noticing he adressed her she rolled her eyes "not a very good one but ...if you need an earth bender ring me kay" Mako sighed before returning to a sleeping gently skwated near the bed and shook her shoulder lightly

"Come on Sar time to get up" he cooed

she mumbled lightly before her eyes fluttered opened she streched out a bit before sitting up with a small yawn "I was wondering why it got so cold" she chuckled before standing up."Match time already ? "she questioned with yet another yawn

Mako spoke up "No uh Sarah we kinda need you're help.." He drifted off "Youre a good water bender right ?" he questioned

she looked down"unforchinately"

Confused by her responce my brother stepped back a bit thats when I added in "Think you could fill in for korra ?" She was heasitant and I believe my brother notice as he scanned why couldnt she be more open like spirit to quiet this train of thought was interupted by her responce "Uh sure " she said hesitantly Mako scanned her once more "You sure?" He questioned She noded "Just got to teach me the rules..."

* * *

**Duh Duh Dahhhhhh**

**Soon my babies soon**

**Longer ? I think so **

**R3B3LWolf**


	8. –Fighter–

**So I own none of the Official LOK Characters you know and love I only own my Ocs Sarah and Spirit :3 **

**Pairings: {Mako:Sarah} {Bolin:Spirit} 3**

**No hating don't like don't read**

**FALLOW AND REVIEWS PLEASE**

* * *

**Sarah P.o.V**

Shortly after being woken up from my comfortable slumber. Mako and Bolin had explained that they needed me for the match.I knew that spirit wasnt better at water but at are other element, she could cream explained the rules detailed to me they were easy enough fallow,Then after my history lesson we -I mean I began demonstrating my skills.I showed them everything I knew well almost the end they were very impressed they showed me a few techniques to better my skills and before we knew it an hour had pass and we were in the dressing room Getting ready for the next match in the dressing room Spirit and Bolin were talking she was pestering him to be careful and not to get hurt then she was all lovely I kept my face in the dresser and continued to strap on my gear ...

**Mako's P.o.V**

I can't believe Bolin talked me into letting Sarah do if we knew anything about these bison they were cheaters and had probably already paid the reff off.

My thought was interrupted when Spirit approached me I gulped nervously.

"Mako keep my sis safe okay make sure those bison stay in check" Before I could respond she added" but DONT get yourself killed Sarah blame herself I probably do the same And no taken hits she's strong she can handle a few bruises and scrapes"

I nodded "Of course"

She then patted my shoulder and walked off to go to my brother.

* * *

Match time, Me Sarah and Bolin step onto the Platform to be taken to the field

**Reffs P.o.V**

_In this corner we have the FIRE FERRETS whose water bender tonight seems to be a sub in will she be able to fill the avatars shoes ? The challenging team is The SOUTH TEMPLE SKY BISON they have a nasty history these bisons will the ferrets be able to hold on in this match. The ferrets line up to the start before the reff dings the bell and there off what an explosive start these bison look matched and this waterbender is doing well her and the fire bender are throwing shots back and forth Looks like that fire bender is using illegal head shot and those blast don't look like a second folks but she's holding off well wait oooo off the side via earth disk but there is no call Mako and Bolin don't look to pleased they throw two quick shots and knocked him off the back Its two on two now its one on two Knock out Fire ferrets Win round one_

**Makos P.O.V**

God the nerve of the reff

letting them throw Sarah

off the edge she better be okay or I'm gonna strangle him

When we arrived Spirit was healing a small bruise on her arm, I quicken my pace to walk over to her and a very focused Spirit but when I walked over she completely lose her train of thought resulting in her dropping the water on Sarah and running over to smother Bolin with hugs and kisses.

I arrived at a very annoyed Sarah as she bent the water off her and back to the bucket.I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders scanned her briefly before speaking up

"Are you Okay"I muttered

"I'm fine"She resonded with a smile

"Did Spirit finish healing you " I questioned remembering her haste to get to my brother

She nodded "She finished like five minutes ago"She chuckled "She was a tad over dramatic about my small burn looks like there lining up for the next match "She added while walking off I nodded before seeing the scene before us spirit was frantically searching Bolin for scrapes while he assured her he was fine to calm her rambling he planted a firm kiss on her lips she smiled satisfied before returning to the bars to watch are next match

**Announcers P.o.V**

Alright were up for the next round those bison don't look like their messing around ref dings the bell and were off and its element against element folks Mako displays his trademark cool under fire move but he slips knocked back to zone two Quick shots don't seem to fly with these bison I can't even announce all the illegal moves I'm seeing As we take a look at the ferrets water bender we can she she's being hosed out but she is still holding Looks like she is waiting this out hoping the Bisons use all their juice up but she's backed up to the edge and Bolin and mako are in zone two oh scratch that there in the drink she just has to hold on a little longer but the moves are barely missing her and she looks a little low on energy ouch a double whammy from an earth disk and a fire blast sends her to the ground a last water blow nope she dodges it the water is calling her name folks but she is not picking the up the call the bisons are breaking every rule in the book but she's too quick they can't pin her down She straggling but the

bisons are getting sloppy And there barley coming close they're running out of juice Sarah makes her a quick wip its three on one scratch that its two on one down goes the water bender its fire vs water 30 seconds in the match Can she knock him out he's countering her shots suddenly there is so much steam I can't see whats going on the suspense is killing me And the fire bender goes flying she did it folks round two goes to the ferrets

**Sarah's P.o.V**

The heated fog finally cleared And the crowd was ecstatic I took off my helmet and walk over to the belt to be brought back to my friends

"That was amazing Sarah The way you knocked them all out ...amazing" Mako bellowed then bear hugged me I winced under his strong grasps my sides still hurt a bit especially on my old wound

"Do you guys need healing before we go back out" I said

"Yeah" They simultaneously said

I groaned guess there wont be time for me "Okay spirit you take Bolin I got mako" I said while walking over to the bench Mako sat in front of me

and pointed me to his wound it was minor so it healed quickly Spirit tried to over dramatised Bolin he assured her he was fine however and the next round began

**Reffs P.o.V**

Alright this is the last match the Bisons need a knockout to win but they don't look like their playing fair an aggressive start to the match and the Bisons are already in ferret territory With a few slick illegal moves And it doesn't look like their playing fair anytime soon and all there cheats are directed upon Sarah she's trying hard to dodge but there coming fast and long and she doesn't look like she's started out to good either And she's out hard against the back wall some one call the healers cause she doesn't look like she is getting up the bending brothers dont looked please and have a hole new juice of anger and just like that the ferrets win but they arn't celebrating Mako rushes off the field and these bison have seen the last of the probending days cause Sarah ain't looking too hot and I think they forgot to bribe the police while there at it this turned to a very cold night that's all folks Sarah you are prayers are with you as well as the bisons That firy little brunette doesn't look to please with the outcome...

* * *

**Makos P.o.V**

oh god I saw her fly off the edge she hit that wall hard After knocking out the bisons I ran to the edge of the plat form and dove into the water quickly coming up to see her laying lifelessly sprawled out on the platform I quickly swam to her "Sarah? I croaked"

* * *

**Spirit P.o.V**

Running out into streets I saw the bisons making a get away from the cops I jumped into them tackling them to the look of fear in their eyes was pleasurable as I quickly bent the ground around the water benders feet and hands knocking him out earth bender sent a nice chunk of earth at my side upon contact I yelled in pain seeing another rock come from behind and the fire bender out against the building Bolin quickly bent the brick around him I took out the last with a series of attacks Bolin had gone to get to the police once they arrived I had disappeared to go to my sister's side

* * *

**Makos P.o.V**

Looking at Sarah I saw she had a nasty looking cut on her side and a small grazes and bruises along her body "Sarah" I spoke up again shaking her shoulder gently

"M-ma-Mako" she croaked eyes slightly open but closing once again

"Sarah you gotta keep youre eyes open Spirit will be here soon to heal you ok"I had gentil tears falling down my cheeks

"Just for a s-Second i-i-it h-hurts" she pleaded with me

"I know Sarah but you can't please I hear her now" I encouraged

Just then spirit jumped down and began to heal her to the best of her abilities once it was over Sarah had passed out because of the pain and Spirit just because of pure exhaustion Bolin and I picked up the girls and headed back to the apartment

"I'm scared bro " I said looking down at Sarah's pale face

"I know but she's gonna be okay and spirit kicked those bisons ass they wont bother us no more"he said that as he marveled down at Spirit's slumbering form

We got back to the apartment we said are good nights and took the girls To bed.I rested her in bed before genially wrapping my self around her

"I love you Sarah"I mummbled before I fell asleep though she responded in a low mumble

"I love you too"

* * *

Likes :3?

R3B3LWolf


	9. ºFrightsº

**So I own none of the Official LOK Characters you know and love I only own my Ocs Sarah and Spirit :3**

**Pairings: {Mako:Sarah} {Bolin:Spirit} 3**

**No hating don't like don't read**

**FALLOW AND REVIEWS PLEASE**

* * *

**Makos P.o.V**

It was around midnight when Sarah began to whine in pain even she insisted that she was fine, but I was takeing any chances.I proceded to Spirits room were I found a Very interesting sight Spirit was thrashing about in her bed mumbling Bolin was frantically trying to get her up next thing I knew there was a blood curdling scream and Spirit began to whine frantically

**Bolins P.o.V**

"Come on spirit wake up its only a dream" I yelled

I shook her violently by the when mako came in and began to yell to Spirit also I didn't realise the racket all three of us I had been until we had woken up Sarah she hobbled into the room, waving her hand to get us to step back she pulled some water from the air before bending it in a spiraling motion around her forehead the water glowed golden before Spirit calmed and laid down in bed content

"What was that about" I questioned her

Mako put a protective and guiding arm around her before she spoke

"Spirit has nightmares if someone she loves is hurt now this hurts really good night " She said sharply before leaving after that about every hour she'd come and do her magic water thingy

Until about 9:30 then she fell asleep and couldn't get up again Spirit really scared me man With that hole locked in a nightmare phase I watched her for the rest of the night Carefully well Until I fell asleep my self ...

**Makos P.o.V**

Sarah had fallen asleep and hour ago but I couldn't sleep I was worried Sarah might have those nightmares or what if since she never got healed she was in pain and needed me,Plus I'm sure Spirit would want to see her sister when she got up I wrapped my arms tenderly around her and fell asleep to the smell of her hair

* * *

It was noon when I woke up and Found Sarah already awake Staring at the wall.

"Hey" I yawned

"Hi "She mumbled

I got up but noticed she didn't fallow

" You okay I questioned Her

"Just sore , Carry me please" she said with puppy dog eyes

"Don't even have to ask " I smiled as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch as I began to cook brunch for us all this was becoming and eventful week...

* * *

**Super short Update but I mean 3 chaps yah can't be mad :3**

**R3B3Lwolf**


End file.
